


Don't mess with my man

by ScarHades



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, French writing in English, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oneshot, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarHades/pseuds/ScarHades
Summary: A woman tries to seduce your husband and you are not having it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Don't mess with my man

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I lost myself on youtube and I found videos about entitled people and there was one about a woman who demanded that another woman divorced her husband so she could have him to herself. You think it’s bad? She did it in front of the couple’s child and it was the first time she met them. And that was what inspired me to write this. 
> 
> WARNING : 
> 
> Bad language   
> an entitled woman called Dot (yep I did this)   
> I tried to write Fluff   
> I don’t think this is angsty at all  
> If you are under 18, this story is not for you. 

  


[Publié à l'origine par fandomnationwhore](http://tmblr.co/ZMgL6f2LxXWKH)

Bucky woke up to the sound of the birds chirping right outside his windows.

He grunted when his left hand searched for your form only finding your side of the bed to be cold to his touch.

He grabbed your pillow nuzzling it, to bask in your scent. The lingering notes of your perfume were a poor substitute for your presence. To add insult to the injury it will soon fade away. 

Bucky could only wish for your mission to go accordingly to plan, then maybe you’ll be here in a week. You had called at 03H41, just to hear his voice, it was the only window for you to call. He had laughed when he had heard Sam making fun of you. It was comforting for him to know the bird brain had your back when you were out there.

When Sam had asked him if he wanted in the mission, Bucky had declined, saying he was good being a stay at home dad, and really he was. He spent his whole damn life fighting, and he was more than happy to trade his guns and trusty knife for baby diapers and baby bottles. He was a natural with your daughter Angelina. She was his angel. She had his eyes and your smile making her the most precious baby girl in the world, and no Bucky wasn’t exaggerating.

While Bucky was a stay at home dad, you were still an Avenger. The wold knew you as the Archangel. One of the most efficient mercenaries turned a good girl by the power of love, or what you use to tease Bucky, by the power of his dick. It never failed to earn you the most endearing blush from the super-soldier.

The public didn’t know that you were married to Bucky. It was better for the safety of your family. People thought he was retired, and he fell out the radar when Stevie disappeared. People thought that both super-soldiers were dead when one of them was chilling in the ’40s and the other one was the perfect dad to your daughter.

The alarm clock went off, and it was the start of the day for him.  
He cringed when he realized that today was Angelina dance recital’s day. While he was happy to go there and support his flower, he wasn’t that enthusiastic at the idea of being at the mercy of the moms of Angelina’s school.

Seriously he felt like a piece of meat every time he was in the same vicinity as the women. Thanks to his super earring, he could hear the not so subtle remarks of horny soccer moms and even teachers. It made his skin crawl.

The thing is you aren’t registered as Angelina’s mom on any public forms. You didn’t like it but it was for her protection. The downfall was it made your husband fair game for desperate housewives wanting to sink their claws on his juicy ass. You didn’t blame them. Your man is too damn tasty for his own good.

Bucky had approximately 25 minutes before his little rascal wakes up, just enough time to prepare her breakfast. She had taken after you, only eating viennoiseries and fruits in the morning so really all he had to do was to defrost the pains aux Chocolat you had flown out straight out of France. Yeah, you could be a bit of snob, but he loved you regardless.

«Daddy!» the little girl squeaked, «do you have the cameras? Mommy wants you to record everything! »  
«Good morning to you too Angel.» he grabbed the orange juice in the fridge.  
«You forgot it last time,» she reproached him, her brow furrowed, god-damn she was your daughter through and through.

«Yes, I have it. The battery is fully loaded and I even have two changes, now calm down and eat. We have to be early, so we don’t have to search for a parking place for too long. »

Bucky had to hide his laugh when his daughter nodded solemnly.

His ears perk up at the sound of the doorbell, he really hoped it was Sam, so he wouldn’t have to be the one to do Angelina’s hair. Say what you want about Sam Wilson, but this man could do the most intricate updo, but only for his niece, though.

Sadly it was not the Falcon but a delivery for his daughter. You weren’t there, but you found the way to show you support by sending her gifts.

«Hey, angel, it’s for you,» Bucky called out. Her blue eyes shone when she spotted the massive bouquet of soft pale pink roses. It was her first bouquet, and she was excited to know who sent her this.

« Look there’s a note.» Bucky gave it to her. The 8 years old grabbed it with glee and read it.

> _‘To my perfect angel, I’m sorry to miss your recital I’m sure you’ll be beautiful as usual. I love you more than everything._
> 
> _Ps: tell your father not to forget the camera this time.  
>  Love you to the moon and back.  
>  Mom ‘_

«It’s from mommy!» she exclaimed, eyes shining with tears, you had remembered her big day. Even when fighting villain, you wanted Angelina to know she was your number one priority.  
«She told me to tell you not to forget the camera,» she said with a little smirk.

Bucky laughed, eyes full of mirth, little Angelina was really a mini you with her air of, ‘I told you so.’

* * *

  
The Quintet was barely landed that you had already bolted out. The mission had too many closed calls for your liking. You needed to see your family, and you wanted to surprise Angelina and be there for her big day. You’ll find a way to keep her safe, but you were tired to miss all her milestones.

You didn’t have the time to change from your catsuit. You barely had the time to sprint to the lowest garage to jump on your bike and speed your way to her school.

You made it in record time. No surprise there, when the Archangel had something in mind you best believe that something as menial as traffic wouldn't be an obstacle.

You decided to park your bike on the back where nobody was. Yes, you never went to your daughter's school, but you had all the perimeter mapped in your head. The best trajectory, the fastest, the busiest, everything in case the need arose.

You managed to go to the backstage unnoticed. You smirked, this was really a child play. You looked in the shadow and saw your husband trying to do her hair. God, you loved this man.

You frowned a little when you saw a woman observing your man like he was a piece of meat.

You raised a brow when she strutted, swaying her hips left and right to where Bucky and Angelina were.

You were proud of the deadly glare your mini-me sent her, but your face darkened the more the redhead talked. You were not amused when she presented herself as Dot while putting her breast in front of your husband.

Poor Bucky, he could face aliens, he was a WWII hero, and yet he looked terrified by the milf in front of him. The more she talked, the more he seemed uncomfortable.  
You were intrigued now. Carefully, you traded your hidden sport for another one, closer to your target. Yes, she became your target when you saw she was upsetting your daughter.

«I’m married. I’m sure you’ll find someone else, though. » Bless his heart. He tried to let her down nicely. Blame it on his old fashion upbringing.

With the look, your daughter was giving her, you really wanted to have popcorn. Sure you had raised her to be polite but also to speak what was on her mind if the situation needed it.  
Plus you were here to have her back, while your husband would defend his daughter, he would do it reasonably. You on the other hand simply didn’t care for social convention and correctness. You were more of a ‘fuck people’ than a be nice kind of girl.

You melt a little when Angelina takes a protective stance in front of her father and scold down at the woman like she was an inconvenience. Yes, she was way shorter, but she was still the daughter of the Winter Soldier. Never underestimate her murder face. 

«My daddy already told you he is married to my mommy. Leave us alone. » she snapped at the older woman.

The woman, Dot had the gal to shake her head at your daughter. « Oh sweetie, you don’t have a mommy, and daddies need mommies to be happy.»

Bucky was stunned, he couldn’t say anything, worrying about your secret marriage.

«Yes I have a mommy, and she is a superhero too! She works with the avengers! »  
Dot looked down at Angelina with a pitying look.

«Oh honey, you know it’s not your fault if you don’t have a mommy, I can be your new mommy.»

«Lady, you need to stop before I tell my mom!» the way she crossed her arms in front of her chest was downright adorable. 

«Well if you have a mom then where is she? Huh,» she asked smugly, looking at Bucky she bats her eyes at him. « See, if I was your wife I would be by your side. She is a bad wife and a bad mom. She is never here, why are you with her when you can have me. I'm a good-looking woman you should be lucky to have me! » She had started purring but by the end, she was screeching like a banshee.« Divorce your bitch, and I’ll raise your child as my own, I know a good lawyer. » she tried to caress Bucky’s hand but you were faster grabbing her and hauling her back.

Bucky’s eyes were wide as a saucer when he saw you. You were a sight for sore eyes in your catsuit. He spotted specks of blood on you, that combined with the threatening glint of your knives and guns made you all the more deadly.

Dot and the audience that her rant had gathered were shell shock by the appearance in front of them on one the Avengers.  
The fucking archangel in the flesh looking pissed as all hell.

«Mommy!» Angelina throws herself in your arms, without missing a bit you caught her nuzzling her cheeks. « You came!»  
You smiled at your daughter, Dot already forgotten in your mind. It felt so good to have her in your arms after the shits how that was the mission. « Yes, I didn’t trust daddy with the camera.» you winked at her, earning a laugh and a mock offense scoff from Bucky.

«Excuse me, we were talking before you so rudely interrupt us.»  
You had to take a double-take at that. She was still here, in front of you, seething and apparently without any sense of self-preservation.

«Doll, don’t.» Bucky tried to calm you down, which was dumb, and the glare you sent him made him realize that, so he just took Angelina in his arms.

«What possess you to talk to my daughter about replacing me, and trying to seduce my husband?» you asked a little too nicely for Bucky’s taste.

«Oh I don’t know, maybe because it’s literally the first time that you are present for your daughter; I would be a better mom for your daughter and a much better wife to your husband. » she winked at him.

You looked up at your husband and asked him how he kept getting the weirdos in his life.

Dot lost it when Bucky laughed at her, and she started yelling she wanted to fight you to win Bucky over. Some children were getting angsty with all the shouts and profanities.

«Sure, I’ll fight you.» You shrugged, « do we do this to the first draw of blood or to death. Both are fine with me. » you sent her a sinister smile.

Dot was paler than the ass of Edward Cullen; it finally dawns on her that you were the Archangel, one of the deadliest assassins ever known. « Dot, please, can you help with Sandra’s hair?» a petite blonde woman interrupted your stare down. She was trying to diffuse the situation.  
Apparently, the realization that she was playing with her life with you had rendered her silent, and it was a blessing for the ears of all presents.

«Bubye» you waved your hand at her, mocking her retreating form.

«Now do we want a waterfall braid and or a fishtail braid?» you turned over your family like this interaction never happened it the first place.

Bucky looked at you, braiding your daughter’s hair while complimenting her and telling her how much you loved her. You were always so soft with your baby.

«You are going to blow us all away my love,» you said to Angelina, bumping her nose with your index. She scrunched her nose. She was too cute and you couldn’t help yourself and you engulfed her in a bear hug.

«Mommy, you are messing her my hair.» she groaned. « Oops, sorry baby.» but you weren’t really sorry.  
Before she could go you went to her and tell the five-letter. A French superstition, going all the way back to when people went to the theater in a carriage. The horse drawing the carriage would relieve themselves in front of the theater, and a lot of shit in front of the building was synonymous with success for the representation, as the more people came the more the horses and thus people back then wished for a lot of shit. Saying merde or shit was the way to wish good luck.

Bucky didn’t care about the multiple eyes glued to him and his family, he snaked his arms around your waist, nose in your neck.

«You okay Doll?.» he felt you relaxed in his arms. You only nodded, you didn’t want to talk about you feeling under prying eyes.

He spun you around in his arms, all the children had gone along with your daughters following their teachers for the before.  
He didn’t care for the parents and crashed his lips with yours. Stating his claim on you, he didn’t miss how the dad present had undressed you, and maybe the moms will finally leave alone. They couldn’t compare with a literal goddess. And to the deluded ones with too big self-worth they would know not to fuck with you by trying to seduce your husband.

You chased after his lips, his hand left hand went to your face, he brushed the apple of your cheek with his thumbs. You missed the cold touch of his metal arm, but he insisted on wearing a flesh sleeve when in public. The public knew of the Winter Soldier with a metal arm, so it made his disguise all the more effective.

«Hi,» he whispered against your lips, goosebumps erupted on your skins. This man knew how to get you going. You were lost in his eyes, in the comforting feeling of coming home. Bucky seemed to sense that you had must face some horrors to seek after him and Angelina. « I got you pretty girl.» and you knew you were safe then.

Bucky didn’t let go of your hands during the recital, soothing your demons away.

The room erupted in standing ovation at the end of the representation.

You excused yourself, feigning pee envy. He knew you were lying, you never went to the bathroom if they weren’t yours or familiar.

Dot didn’t see it coming. One minute she was walking in the corridor, the next she was pressed against a wall, a knife held to her throat and a gun pointed between her two eyes.

«Evidently, I don’t need any weapon to kill you, but you are a little thick in the head, so I wanted to make myself loud and clear. If you ever so much as to look my husband in a way I don’t like it’s over for you. If you ever talk to my daughter, you’ll wish for death. Am I clear? » you asked, tone bored like you were talking about the weather and not about murder.  
The poor woman was paralyzed by fear. You laughed a little but took pity on her. « Blink twice if you understood me.» Satisfied with her answer you withdraw your weapons and patted her head. «Good girl» you praised leaving her traumatized.

* * *

The Barnes house was finally calm, you had organized a gathering with Angelina’s aunts and uncles to celebrate her dance recital.

It was a pleasant night, full of laughter and love. It was a good life and Bucky couldn’t be happier. Hips against the bathroom door, you didn’t seem to have notice Bucky's presence. You were in your underwear, staring at your reflection in the mirror. You had a massive hematoma on your ribcage where a goon had hit you with a metal bar.  
Your hair was still damp from the shower you had taken. And for Bucky, you were the most stunning creature he had ever lain eyes upon.

« I’m sorry,» you whispered not daring to look at him. It made him frown.

«What for sugar?»

Still, not looking at him, you gripped the sink. You had to get the feeling of inadequacy off your chest. « I’m sorry for blowing our cover, but I didn’t want to miss another moment of Angelina’s life. I’m sorry for being a bad wife and a bad mother. Please don’t leave me. » By the end, you were finished, tears had been pulling in your eyes. Maybe you were overacting, but the constant missions and the things Dot had said to you and about you had sent your mind in overdrive.

Bucky was stunned by what you were saying. You were the best wife he could’ve asked for, and he understands how demanding your work could be, but you never let it taint your relationship with him or your daughter.

He crushed you in his arms, and his heart broke when he felt you sob against his chest.

«Doll, I would never leave you, I don’t want anybody else. You are it for me. » He tried to get a look at you, but you only clung to him harder.

You felt like an idiot, yet you found comfort in the crook of Bucky’s warm neck. You inhaled in his scent. You calmed a bit with the soothing word he was telling you.

« C’mon pretty girl, look at me.» Reluctantly you did, you nearly lost yourself in the ocean of his eyes.  
«I love you. Angelina loves you. You are the love of my life. » He enunciated every syllable to show you how serious he was.  
«You are the best mom to our daughter. You love her and you are the best example she could have of a strong yet loving woman. Never doubt that my love. »

You kissed him hard, overwhelmed by the love you felt for this man.

« Maaa !!!! »

You untangled yourself from your husband, laughing at his pout. Bucky was looking at you with a hunger that never ceased to make the butterfly in your belly flutter with anticipation. 

Putting on one of his shirts quickly, you pecked his lips smiling at his dejected expression. « Sorry duty call. »

«You fuckin tease,» he grumbled.  
«But you love me.» he watched as you sway your hip more than necessary on your way out.  
«Aye, god help me I do.» a hand on his hips Bucky shook his head. Yeah, life for him was good, he really had it all.


End file.
